Dragon Dream
by Shadowkid240
Summary: It's after Bella 18th birthday everything change for her
1. Chapter 1

_**I**_ _**don't**_ _**own**_ _**twilight**_

* * *

It has been a day since my 18th birthday and since jasper try to attack me Edward was be super protective of me but he had to go hunting because of yesterday it seemed all but jasper and Alice left so I went to go talk to him

I knocked on the door no one answered so I yelled "Alice,jasper I know you home please let me in" then I herd the door unlocked then I walked in. "Alice can I talk to jasper"

" I don't know Bella if it a good idea something is wrong I didn't see you coming here so I don't know what could happen" see seemed frustrated and scared I smile because of my transformation last night I will explain about that in a bit.

"Alice trust me it will be fine I am not as in danger as I was before" Alice look head tilted little to the side and look confused "trust me Alice please"

"Ok Bella if you insists then" Alice led Bella to her and jasper room he was just sitting on there bed with his head in his hands.

"Jasper Bella would like to talk to you"Alice walk over to jasper and padded his back he raise his head to look at Bella regret and sadness on his face.

"Bella I am so sorry for what I have done I-" I cut jasper of from his apology.

"Jasper I don't blame you for what happened it just my luck like always" I could tell he was not convinced

"Bella if I had better control I would have not attack you" Jasper put his head back in his hand

"Jasper if Edward didn't push me into table you would has regained control I saw you composing your self before that happened, I trust you with my life Jasper" I huge him after that he was surprised by the jest

"Thank you Bella for understanding" Jasper huge me back Alice was so happy she could not stop hugging us.

"Now Bella would you care to explain why I can't see your future anymore" Alice sounded frustrated when her family disappears from her vision she worries something bad about to happen.

"Alice I will like the entire family to know about it, when will they be back" she got that unfocused look she gets when she has a vision.

" I can't get a good look it really fuzzy but it soon like in a few hours but I can get any more the that but Edward is having trouble deciding on something can't see what" she sounded even more frustrated about her vision.

"Good then I can get my errands done before the come back and don't worry to much about your vision of me if all go like I want it to it they will clear up. I huge and kiss both of them goodbye and left in my old bet up red truck.

After I got home from my errands Edward come over. "Bella there's something we need to talk about"

He probably thinks after what happened in my birthday we need to Break up after what happened for my safety, thing is what I am I can tell if he my soulmate and he's not.

"Is everything ok Edward nothing bad has happened on you hunting trip has it?" I hope not after what happened yesterday we don't need anything else to happen.

"No nothing happened just need to talk can we go for a walk" the emotionless tone in he's voice tod me that it going to be a bad talk

"Sure Edward" even with his to I try to sound upbeat for what ever it was worth. We when out of my house into the back door we walk for a bit without talking then he stop and turned.

"Bella I think we should no longer be together it to dangerous for you to be around use" see what did I said

"Okay but only one you and I not being together" when I said that Edward was shocked I assume he think I would take this hard"Bella not just I am a danger to you so are the rest of us"

"O Edward thing changes and I have I'm coming over tonight to explain everything to the family" I could see Edward brain working

"Bella they gone the only reason I'm here is to get Alice and Jasper the rest have already left" he is lieing "goodbye Bella" he previously emotionless tone was gone he was angry Edward turned and ran off I call Alice.

 **Alice** **pov**.

Sit here with Jasper happy as can be after Bella talk to Jasper he was no longer depressed everyone can home but Edward he probably when to Bella then my phone rang it was Bella.

"Hello Bella how everything" I was so happy to hear from her "everyone here Bella but Edward".

"Hi Alice so he lie about everyone didn't cameback" why would say that "Alice when Edward get the do not let him convince you guy to leave I will be there in a few minutes bye" then she hung up why would Edward try and convince us to leave thenheentered  
the house we were all in the living room

"Everyone after what happened yesterday I thinks for Bella safety we should leave" it odd the way it sounds like he's angry at Bella

"Edward don't you this is a bit drastic" Carlisle try to reason with him

"Bella told me herself that she doesn't feel safe around us" then he look toward Jasper and I know what he is implying but I know the truth

"Lie Bella didn't say that" I was piss how can he stand there and lie

"Alice please calm down yellingis not going to get us anywhere " Esme try to calm the situation down, I was mad but I was also stalling waiting for Bella

"Alice what makes you say Edward is lie"

"Edward is implying she afraid of Jasper but early to day she come over and talk to us she doesn't blame Jasper for what happens" I decided not to tell that Bella said she was going to come over.

"Bella told me she didn't want to be around us any more" that lieing jerk I was about to yell at him but Emmett started yelling

"Bella would tell us to our face if she did not want to see use anymore" Bella was his favorite and he love her like his own little sister "Besides Bella love us but from your tone maybe she doesn't love you anymore" wow that was harsh but Inever  
thoughtaboutmaybe that why he was angry at Bella.

"That's none of your business Emmett as Bella mate I the we need to leave to keep her safe" Edward was so angry he was shaking

"I don't think she is your mate if Bella was you couldn't leave her" Edward and Emmett just kept arguing

I look at Rosalie she was never one of Bella biggest fan but since the James insisted she has been more worrying about Bella now she was not to happy about leaving Bella behind, I look down at Jasper who was looking at the door turned to look at the doorhowlong  
has Bella been there how had we not hear her.

Bella just walk right up to Esme and hug her from behind it scared Esme but Bella had a good hold on Esme.

"Bella you scared me when did you get hear" even though Esme didn't need to catch her breath she was still breathing heavily after Bella scared her.

"Sorry mamabut just wanted to hug you as soon as I got here" Bella kiss Esme check and loosing her hold on Esme then bell hug and kiss Carlisle, Bella always hug and kiss Esme but not Carlisle well she would hug him but not to often but give him

a kiss is another thing "Hi papa how was you hunt?" Bella had call them Esme mama before but she never call Carlisle papa whatever happened last night has changed Bella.

"It when good darling" Carlisle was surprised but very happy at Bella affection towards him "How has you day been?"

"Good had a talk with Jasper about yesterday clear all that up and got some errands done it's been a very productive day" Bella was very happy today. "And Edward broke up with me And I agree with him we are not soulmates are you mad we are not togetheranymore"  
she look up at Carlisle worried about his answer, Esme hugging Bella from behind and Carlislehug her from the front " Bella it okay though I'm a littlesad you two will not be together but we not mad" Bella smiled

"Wait she said we broke up but your only a little sad" Edward was piss Carlisle and turn the head to Edward and glared a him Edward sunk back.

"Edward did you brake up with Bella?" Esme ask she was furious.

"Yes I broke up with her" he lose his anger under the glares of Esme and Carlisle.

"Then what's wrong" for the first time I have see Carlisle angry at his golden boy.

"Nothing" Edward said in a small voice.

"Well then Bella" Carlisle said " if Edward not you mate The Who is."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own twilight**_

 _ **Bellapov**_

"Well I'm not sure you who they are but they are close but I can not go find them now." I was sad and worried, sad I can not go look for my soulmates, worried about what Carlisle and Esme will think when I tell themmy mates are women.

"Bella honey why can't you go look for them?" Esme said from behind me she sounded sad.

"Well mama I have to go do training for about a hundred years I need to focus on that first be going to them."

"Do you know who the are?maybe we can keep track of them for you." I smile at Carlisle he wanted to make sure I find my mates when I come back from my training.

"I don't know who the are all I know is that they're vampires and they're female." I look at the ground when I said that last part.

"Bella darling" Carlisle put his finger under my chin and made me look at him "If your worried about what I think about your soulmates being women you do have to as long as they love you, make you happy and, take care of you then that's all that mattersBella"  
I smiled.

"His right Bella honey we have no need to worry at that we except you and your soulmates, l Carlisle said as long they love, make you happy and, take care of you we will love them." I hug them both

"I love you both" my worries were gone now to tell the what happened last night "ok now I want to tell you what happened last night."

"Ok let's sit down" Esme guided me to the couch and we all sat down "so Bella honey what happened?"

"Well after Edward took me home you all when hunting,so I talkto Charlie when he got home there he said since it my 18th birthday he had to tell me something,so he explained that he is a dragon shifter and there is a chance that I'm

one, Charlie said my sense has changed and that was a sign, and I have had a fever that was getting worse and my bone hurt.

"Were you feeling that way dering your party." Carlisle look disappointed he didn't notice.

"Yes but the fever was low and I thought I hurt from me fall or something" trying to reassure him "anyways we when to the clearing you guys us for baseball and I transformed out we flow around a little change back then went home"

"So when do you go to your beginning your training" Alice had a awe sounding tone in her voice

"Tonight we are going to fly to wear ever it is I'm going to training" Rosalie ask the question

"When you coming back" she was sad I wonder why.

"I won't be back for a hundred years" the shock on everyone face.

 _ **Alice pov**_

A hundred years why does it take that long,Iknow in my heart that Bella'smy mate but because of Edward, him saying that she was his soulmate because her couldn't read her mind now she leaving, but Bella said she has two mate so who the

other, she said they're both close so if I'm her mate Then Who's the other.

But Bella doesn't know Jasper and I are not mate, I do love Jasper and over the long years he had been a great companion but when I had the first vision of Bella she was with me so I told Jasper, he was a little sad but he was happy I found my mate, Inew  
he would find his not to long after me, but Bella said she has to focus on training before she look for her mates, which means I will have to wait to be with her.

Bella got up like she was about to leave so I just reacted and tackled Bella to the ground.

 _ **Bella pov**_

I was laying on the ground with Alice on top of me she look in my eyes she was crying her venom tears that will not fall.

"Don't leave what will I do with out you Bella" it was heart breaking to see my pixie cry, yes I know Alice is one of my mates I know when I met when I first met her but she had Jasper and I didn't want to ruin it.

"Pixie don't cry I will be back and when I do we can go shopping and hangout a hundred years will fly by, beside I need you help to find my mates" two quiet growl and one loud one,I'm surprised I hear the second one, one come from Alice and

other come from Rosalie, of course the loud one come from Edward, but then Rosalie got louder.

"Why are you growling Edward didn't you brake up with Bella?" Well the interesting why Rosalie mad.

"Yes Rosalie I did but she is still my mate." I already told him I'm not his, Rosalie was still pisst

" Bella said she not your mate so back off Edward" wow if looks could kill Edward would be gone

"Stay out of this Rosalie this has nothing to do with you" Edward was glaring at her but it didn't has and effect on her

"Enough Edward Bella's is not you mate now stop it." Carlisle said his voice had allthe authority he had and be the leader of this coven was a lot, we don't usually hear it Esme had this awed look I think or she was horny most likely both

 _ **Rosalie pov**_

That asshole after braking up with Bella, then trying to make us leave, then finding out there not mates he thinks he still has a clame on her, that asshole took her from me I should have told the volturi be it but she was happy I didn't want to ruin  
/that even if it was with Edward but now he broke up when she leave for her training I'm go to kick his ass.

I know when I saw Bella she was my mate so I had a talk with Emmett he was overjoyed to hear I had found her, he know we weren't mates but it was better then being alone, I never understood why Edward would rather be alone then if someone to pass the  
/time with

Wait Alice isshe the other mate, there was always something between us but we were miss one piece Bella was the missing piece I will have to talk to Alice when Bella leave for training, why dose she have to leave for so long so I walk up to Bella

still on the ground Alice still on top of her and I kneeled down.

 _ **Bella pov**_

Rosalie was kneeling next to me crying like Alice why do they have to it make it hard to leave then it click they are my mate damn why now I'm happy to know but to just find out right before I leave it's not far but what about Emmett and Jasper this isgoing  
to bug me my entire training

"Beautiful girl don't cry" I put my hand on Rosalie cheek " someone as beautiful as you should not cry."

" Bella can't you stay please" my beautiful girl and my pixie are begging me to stay I want to but I have to leave this is going to be hard now.

"I wish I could but if I don't train I we be stuck a dragon the next time I shift" there slump there shoulders it not what the want to hear but they know I had to go.

"No you two can be her mates" Edward yelled so they know to guess the weren't hiding there thought very well "Bella's MINE!." before he could move Emmett and Jasper grab him he struggled to get free " let go Bella is mine not there's"

"Bella is there's now stop struggling damn it" Emmett said trying to hold on to Edward I got up with Alice still in my arms Rosalie right next to me holding my arm and hand.

"Edward stop it" then Jasper trip Edward now his on the ground Emmett and Jasper on top of him but then Edward gotfree.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own twilight**_

 _Italics are when there talking to Edward in there mind_

* * *

 _ **Leah pov**_

It has been a interesting twodays first Charlie propses to my mom thenwe find out Bella and Charlie are dragon shifters and that Charlie already know that Seth and I are werewolf well ok shapeshifter whatever.

"Bella are you hear" Charlie yell up stairs" that's weird her truck is hear.

"She went to the Cullen's" my mom voice some from the kitchen "she left a note it hard to read"

"She must of left in a hurry" Seth was sitting on the couch tv on already.

It only be two years since my mom started dating Charlie he has been taking care of my mom since my dad had a heart attack four years ago he's a good man welcoming Seth and I with open arms then a year ago Bella come to live here she was so happy before  
/she come back Charlie askus to move in with him he had his house renovated so That Seth Bella and I had our own room.

Bella and Seth got along so well it like they have been together since birth Bella and I got along but it took time for us to be close, but she like a sister to me now and since the Cullen's are important to her I made a efforts to be nice to them special  
/to Alice and Rosalie even though she was a bitch they seem important to Bella more then Edward did which was strangeconsidering he was her boyfriend.

Something told me Bella is a lesbian but shehas not figured that out yet my be that why Rosalie and Alice seen so important even though werewolf and vampire are enemies we are civil to each Alice is trying to be my friend it is still a hard.

"What that smell it smells like bleach" Seth right it has an odd sickly sweet ting to it now which one smelled like at, it not Alice she has a bubblegum sent, Rosalie has a rose and chocolate sent,Jasper has hay and leather sent, Emmett has a like  
/dark chocolate mint I hate to admit it but his is my favorite smell, Carlisle has a honey and paper Sent, Esme smell like homemade cookies and fresh apple pie set he love her sent but Edward stinks he smell of bleach.

"I think Edward was here at one point" oops was not going to say that out loud I don't like Edward but I don't want to get Bella in trouble

"One day I will kick that kid butt" Charlie mumble to himself he dislikes Edward but only put up with him for Bella

"Leah can you go see if she ok" I know Bella see Esme as a second mother but Sue my mom is her first Renee was an ok mother from what Bella told me but it sounded like Bella took care of her instead of her taking care of Bella "sure mom I think I willrun  
there instead of taking her truck"

Bella piece of shit truck I can't believe bill and Jacob gave it to her it has die more the once on her but she loves the damn thing I'm glad I drive us to school otherwise we my not get their.

I went out the back door and shifted, whatever Charlie did so that mademy clothes changed with me I will be soeternallygrateful for now Idon't ruin destroymy favorite clothes when I shift, Seth and i have not told the packdown at la push about this,  
although why we would after what had.

What happened well seth and I changed at the same time even though we were part of the pack I being a female wolf not easy or Pleasant, they made it clear that I was not wanted especially Sam and Emily I understand about imprinting but I got over it mostlyit  
still hurts a little but other then that I'm fine but Sam always piss when he feels that small pang of hurt because when Emily notice it she always apologizes for what happened which I tell her to stop apologizing for but it still happened.

Then Paul he's so hot head he starts a argument with me about it then we fight and thy always pick on Seth because he was the smallest one, my mom talk to the counsel about it but they said they could not do anything about it so when Charlie ask us tomove  
in we all agree without hesitation

Which cost a big uproar because the want all the pack to say together but to bad is what Charlie and mom said come to find out mom went and talk to Carlisle and Esme about us moving on the territory he was fine about it as long as we stead civil to eachother  
and know one got hurt everything fine

The funny things that this is Charlie territory but noone knew, god i lovethis forest i can run free it how I releave stress although today going to check on Bella at her boyfriends house is different

I hear yelling "she not your she mine" that sounds like Edward now what happening I changed back as me pews hit the grass I ran up the grass to the door which was opened and saw Edward running at Bella who was holding Alice to her chest and Rosalie wasright  
in front protecting them both I just reacted jumping on Edward back making him hit the floor with me on top, I was never this fast in my human form.

"Get off me you stupid mutt" Edward snarled at me the little asshole would not stop struggling then Emmett and Jasper came over and grab him.

"Hi Esme,Carlisle sorry for just coming in side" I said as I got up hop this dose not count as hostile Esme just walk over to me and hugged me.

" hello dear it's ok and thank you for stopping Edward" normal I would not let her hug me but since Charlie and mom will not be around forever mom ask Esme and Carlisle take care of Seth and I when they die so they have been trying to get closer to us.

" what wrong with him" I pointed at Edward

"Edward not taking to well that Alice and Rosalie are Bella's soulmates, hello Leah how's your day?" Carlisle said he sounded sad and angry and happythen he smiled

"My day going ok better then his" I look at Edward "to be honest I'm not surprised those twoseemed more important to her then he did at lest when it came to Charlie, mom, Seth and, my approval of them.

"Did you know Bella was a lesbian?" The curious tone in Esme voice

"Sord of it was more of a feeling the any thing" I look toward Bella she was talking to Alice and Rosalie quitely she look so happy

"Edward stop struggling" Edward was still fighting Emmett then he got away from him

"Edward don't do anything you will regret" Carlisle was trying to stop him from attacking again The Bella walk you to him

"Edward stop being unreasonable" she was trying to persuade him to stop.

 _ **Alice pov**_

I get she's try help but I rather she stay with rose and I and let Emmett and Jasper handle this I don't know what he was going to do but I would really don't want to find out " _you better not do something stupid Edward"_

 _ **Rosalie pov**_

Why does she have to help I know she a dragon shifter but she dose not have to put herself in danger " _Edward you put one finger on her and you will be a pile of ashes"_

 _ **Bella pov**_

Ok Edward is really piss I don't know if I can get him to stop without kicking his ass but that's got to the last resort but he starting to piss me off.

Then Edward lunged at Alice and Rosalie but I grab him and chokeslamed Edward through the floor guess watching wrestling payed off.

"Sorry about the floor mama" I said still holding Edward by the neck "now Edward are you done or am I going to have to set your ass on fire?" I was breathing heavily a small amount of smoke coming from my mouth

"Y-y-yes I'm done" vampire don't stutter to often I could see who scared he is " can I get up now please?" I hesitated before letting him go

"Hi Leah what are you doing here?" I was still keeping and I on Edward as he got up.

"A dad ask me to come check on you it getting dark by now" I look outside to was almost dark I sigh it was time to leave I didn't want to leave Alice and Rosalie but had to go

"Ya we should go dad and I have a long trip ahead of us" I look at Rosalie and Alice " got to go now" I said

Alice run to me huge tightly Rosalie the hug is both they were trying not to cry about me leave but it did not work.

"I will miss you my pixie and my beautiful girl we will be together so beside a hundred years is nothing to a vampire and a dragon

We me here in fork when I'm done".

"Ok" Alice said through tears

"You better be here in a hundred years Bella or I will kick your ass" Rosalie threatened but her heart was not in it she was still crying.

"I will beautiful girl don't worry" I kiss Rosalie and Alice said goodbye to Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme then Leah and I left it was hard but we did it going to be a long hundred years.

* * *

Hi thank for read sorry I suck at writing hope you like it though and thank for the reviews


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own twilight**_

 **100 years later**

 _ **Bella pov**_

Man this has been a long and painful hundred years, first 25 years after I leave Renée and Phil dead in a car accident then 25 years later Sue and Charlie dead, I will admit Charlie was old like really old but dragon can extend there mates live which  
/Charlie did.

Alice and Rosalie call and apologized for not being there but we talk it was good to hear their voices they told me how everyone is and that Edward, Jasper and Emmett found their mates it was the Denali sisters Edward is with Tanya, Jasper with Irina,  
/Emmett and Kate.

After Charlie and Sue die I took Leah and Seth with me when I returned to training, my training isthe first 50 years I was to learn about my kind and ourhistory meanwhile how to shift correctly, then the next 50 yearsI was to visit historyand

sacred sites to my kind.

Which is when we met Seth imprint and it just happened to be an old acquaintance it's Victoria which was great to find out she did not want to kill me and her eyes are gold, she said after talking to Laurent she realized that james was not her mate and  
/he was using her, Laurent also persuaded her to try the Cullen's way of life she found she like it better then hunting humans.

Then we meet the Volturi yes one of the sacred site is in Italy,but we met Leah imprint and it is Jane who to be honest used to look 12 years old but the when she Knowledged Leah as her mate she grow now she looks 18 now, her hair longer and shiner  
/and, her body has filled out we thinking is a resulting what Charlie did to Leah so her clothes will not be destroyed when she shifts

But Jane changesher live she feeds off of animals and she left the Volturi which Made Aro mad, when we left we kept going until we were out of Italy i hope we don't have future problems we them anyway that was a year ago and now times up now we

go home I finally get to see my pixie and beautiful girl.

 _ **Rosalie pov**_

It's been A hundred years since Bella left Alice and I miss her it's been hard some days it feels like we will die but then Bella calls us then we feel better.

Come to find out that half of her hundred year training is spent roaming the planet Alice and I had a long talk to her about that, it seems that Leah and Seth are with her which we were not happy about that we could have been with her already, but Bella  
/said it was training and Leah and Seth have bin fallowing her.

Seth and Leah it weird to think that those two are part of the family but there are Bella's family they are alright better the the mutt pack the come from

They were with us for twenty-five years before Charlie and Sue dieSeth and Leah were heartbroken, Carlisle and Esme went with themto the funeral,it seen Leah ask Carlisle if it was ok for her and Seth to travel around the world for a

little while,so Carlisle set the up with a one of hiscredit card,new car and passport and Esme got the new phone and suitcase and clothes.

Anyways the will be coming back in a day or two,Alice is freaking out a little her vision are not getting clearer which is causing her to worry.

If it was not for Bellapeace of crap truck I would have gone nuts who would have thought it would take this long to get it working right, I'm starting to think that Jacob black fox Bella's car crapy so she would as him to fix it so he could be around  
/her more, good thing I'm almost done she will be so surprised.

 _ **Alice pov**_

"O Bella you said you be here today" great now she taking a detour, she so in trouble when she get home "just wait till Rosalie finds out you will be gone for a another week"

"WHAT!" Well she knows now then Rosalie was right next to me taking the phone from me " Isabella Marie swan explains why you are not coming home for another week" Rose was piss.

"Beautiful girl it the last place for my training and it on the way, beside i will not be gone for a week just a extra day,it a hour detour we stay the night I explore a little thenwe leave we will be the by tomorrow night" Bella was trying

to talk her way out of being in trouble.

"You I had something for you but it look like I have to get rid of it" Rosalie was try to stay mad at Bella but she was losing her anger

"Rose darling one of the love of my life I will do anything for not to be mad anymore"now she was pleading I could almost see the puppy doge eyes she would be giving Rose now, which of course Rose will give in and with a sigh she does.

"Fine but there is a car show in two weeks you are going to take us and just is usno one else" well it seems I have to go to, o well it time only with Bella and Rosalie.

"And you will have to take us shopping when you get home" I put in I know Bella hate shopping but she is will to do anything.

"Ok I will, I love you both so very much" you could tell how much she misses us.

"We miss you and can't wait for your return" I want her with and even I could hear the longing in my voice.

"I know and I can't wait to have you both in my arms." Bella was desperate to see us but because of her training she had to stop at place.

"You better be prepared Isabella we will not be leaving you side for a very long time." Rosalie right because I'm not plan on leaving her side

"Don't worry beautiful girl i won't want you to, o before I forgets is Carlisle around?"

"No he's at the hospital, why?" Rosalie sound suspicious

"O ok I will call him then, ok love two bye" she hiding something the she hung up,now what is she hiding from us?"

* * *

How you like it sorry if it's hard to read


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello"

"Papa how are you?" Ever since Charlie die hearing Carlisle voice always makes me happy

"I'm fine darling how are you doing are you almost home" he sounds so excited

"About that we won't be home tonight there is one last place we have to stop so we won't be home until tomorrow night."

"Ok but you should call your mom she is plan a big dinner for you,Seth and, Leah." Carlisle sound sad at first but when he mentioned me,Seth and,Leah he brightened. Carlisle and Esme love Seth and Leah special since we need the eat and have

medical needs there other kids can pretty much take care of them selfs but we gave them growing humanish children to take care of.

"Mom make a big dinner?" Leah and Seth yelled and just like that the phone was out of my hand "what was mom planning on making?" Because of are high metabolism we eat a lot of food to be honest it one of are favorites things to do, I could hear Carlislechuckle  
/at them

"You will have to ask you mom about that when you tell her your not coming home to night" that deflated Leah and Seth, like me they attached them self to Carlisle and Esme since Charlie and Sue die we are so great full for them to still have love parentsto  
/care for use, after that I took my phone back

"We will do that"

"So how did Alice and Rosalie take it when told the" he sounded amused

" well Alice was angry then she said loud enough to for Rose to hear that I would not be coming back for a week the Rose ran in and held at me even threatened to take back my present she got me." By this time Carlisle was laughing at me " I managed tosoothe  
/it over but in two weeks I have to take Rose and Alice to a car show Rose wants to go to and I'm taking them shopping the day after I get back."

"Wow you agreed to go shopping poor Bella" he was still laughing at me and now Leah, Jane, Seth and, Victoria are laughing

"Ya anyways there issomething I need to tell you" Carlisle could tell how worried I am " it's good new and some possible bad, good first Leah and Seth found their imprint."

"That's wonderful who are they?" Here we go

"Well Seth is Victoria come to find out James was not her mate she even has gold eye." I hope he's not still mad a her for what happened back then

"Have you forgive her Bella?" He ask Carlisle sounded curious

"Yes I have papa."

"Well good since you and Seth are so close I would not want there to be a problem between you two, I'm glad Seth and Leah found them I hate for them to be alone for to long in a house full of mate couples."

"Ya my have got depressed like Edward is or was is he like that now that he has Tanya?" I ask even though was piss at him at one time I still wanted him to be happy

"No he has got better now that his got his mate his depression has gone,he even apologized to Rosalie and Alice, has he apologized to you yet?" Carlisle ask a hint of Curiosity was in his voice

"No but he knows I won't except it over the phone, o before I tell you who Leah imprinted there is some that happened."

"Is that the possibly bad part?"

"No but you find it interesting, Leah imprint is a vampire but she was frozen at 11" that got a reaction from Jane

"I was not frozen at 11 it was 13" I laugh at her

"First of it was not thirteen it was like twelve and a half you eighteen now so stop complaining" I had a big grin on her face, Jane turn her face away and pouted Leah hugged and kissed jane Carlisle hear all of that and I could tell he was holding backhis  
/laughter

We have got Jane to loosen up quite a bit but when she pissed the old Jane comes back with avengeance but she look so cute when she pouts

"Well she changed from twelve to eighteen that could be of the elf blood Leah has." Well that stunned all of us "by the silence I take it you didn't know" then there gose my phone

"Dad when did find this out?" Leah still shocked

"Not to long ago the book Bella gave me before she left it had a genealogical record of all the supernatural and mythical creatures that is know to exist so you DNA shown you are part forest elf not santa elf like that one book book about the ring." Itweird  
/I can't remember what it was called I read it at one time o well "that would explain that the magic in her blood changed Jane wait,as in Jane Volturi Leah?" Now Leah worried that they will not except Jane and then theywould have

to leave

"Y-yes dad" first time I heard Leah stutter "are you mad now?" Carlisle sigh

"Darling I'm not mad just surprised that's all I'm happy you found her dose she make you happy?"

All Carlisle wants is Leah to be happy and healthy

"She dose she make me really happy daddy" wow Leah only thirty years ago started calling him dad now daddy.

"Good otherwise your mom would go ballistic and so would I especially Rosalie" Leah as been talking to rose more and they have become close

"I know" Leah giggling now that I have not see before she giggle almost like Alice

"Wow the sounded like Alice" leave it to Seth to say what I'm thinking Leah turn and growled at him

"Got to go dad have it kick Seth butt" Carlisle said goodbye quickly and I got my phone back then she went running after Seth.

"So ya it the Volturi we may or may not have a problem with they were not to happy that Jane left with us.

"I see well we will talk about with the family when all of you are home be careful and good ok."

"Ok bye papa we love"

"Bye baby love all of you guys to and can't wait to see the new members of the family." Then we hung up now have to call mama It ringing

"O my baby how are you are you guys almost home?" I could hear the register ringing up thing good I caught her store.

"We aregood but we are not coming home until tomorrow night mama" then like before my phone was gone

"Mommy I told her we should just come home but she said we had to stop." Leah is such a suck up trying to get me in trouble

"Leah if you want to talk to mama then use your own phone stop stealing mine" I try taking it from her but she would not give it to me then Seth got it

"Mom thesetwo are out of control" then I tackled Seth then Leah Jumpedon us to try to get the phone back."

 _ **Victoria**_ _**pov**_

Huh just still kids they are fighting over a phone to talk to their mombut I have to admit it was funny Seth is still a kid kind of but I love him thenthe phone went flying so I caught it then I decidedly talk to Esme she adopted Seth after

his mother die.

" this is Victoria I am Seth mate I thought since Seth, Leah and, Bella are wrestling on the ground right now fight over the phone I now have I wanted to say Hi and to apologize about the thing that happened with James" Esme was silent for a

few moments

"Has Bella forgiven you?" She ask she did not sounded mad

"Yes for around 45years I have been with them and I have apologized over and over Bella had to get father me to stop" a small tense silence

"Victoria sorry for the way I am acting it just the last time we saw you you were helping James hunt my daughter if she has forgotten you then so can I."

"It ok Ms. Cullen it isunderstandable but I would like to say re-introduce my self since I'm Seth imprint."

"I appreciate that but if I think about it if you have been Seth imprint for 45years,why until now you decided to reintroduce your self?" O crap she right got to get out of this Bella, Seth and, Leah are still fighting wait Leah, her imprint Jane.

"Well it was nice talking you Ms Cullen her is Leah imprint" then I through the phone to Jane.

 _ **Jane pov**_

Damn it Victoria I was hoping to avoid this until we meet in person I glared at her with out using my power then answers the phone

"Hello Ms Cullen this is Jane Volturi I would first like to apologize for not introducing my self a year ago when Leah and I left Volterra but I was hoping to do that in person." Hope this work to get me of the hook unlike Victoria who most likely not

"It's ok Jane I'm happy Leah has found you she has been though a lot with her mother gone and The whole Sam thing and Emily." Yes the whole Sam and Emily thing from what I was told she was over it but Sam was being an asshole and Emily was alway apologizingforwhat  
/happened, well there's nothing I can do about that now Sam should be dead by now I know he could extend his life if you keep shifting but Emily should I be dead by now he can'textend her life so I wonder who is the Alpha of the pack now

Iguess we'll find out when we get home.

"Well Mrs. Cullen it was nice speaking with you it looks like Bella, Seth and, Leahare done fighting so here's Bella."

 _ **Bella pov**_

"Sorry about that mama."

"It ok I had a little chat with Victoria and Jane." Mama was happy for Leah and Seth

"Good, well like I said be we interrupted" I glared at Leahfor taking my phone "we won't be coming home tonight I have one more sacred dragon site visit so will be home tomorrow night papasaid we should call you to let you know"

"Ok it good you caught me while I was still in the store otherwise I might have started cooking then found out you guys won't be home, how did Rose and Alice take it I'm pretty sure that they were not too happy about you not coming home tonight" she wasright  
/about that

"no they weren't too happy I have to take Rose and Alice shopping when I get home and Rose wants me to take her and Aliceto a car show in two weeks" I know I got roast and the longer be mad at me but I think I got suckered in to taking out the shopping  
/when I was trying to get a rose stop being mad at me I think Alicedid that on purpose to get me in trouble with Rose

"oh poor baby you'll be OK besides you like spending time with Alice and Rosalie it's not like you'll suffer for it I know you hate shopping but it's a good thing your dragon so I'll see you tomorrow night baby you guys be safe and try not to fight withSeth  
/and Leah too much" mama always find it funny how Seth and Leah and I fight so much but we act like normal siblings and I guess nothing really changed that although I do miss Jasper and my goofball brother Emmett I'm just hoping that Edward andI  
/can get along and then I hope toget along with Tanya,Irina and,Kate

"OK bye mamawill see you tomorrow night" then I hand my phone to Leah

"Bye mommy will see you tomorrow night hopefully we might get home sooner."

"Bye my beautiful little girl I'll see you tomorrow night be nice to your brother." Seth took the phone

"Goodbye mom don't worry I'll take care of Bella and Leah and I won't give them too much trouble see you tomorrow night"

"Goodbye my little Sethy see you tomorrow night." Haha Sethy her little nickname for him and of course with vampire hearingVictoria heard his nickname he has for mama

"mom you know Victoria can hear you why do you have to call me that" he whined and pouted sometimes it seems like he still a little kid but then again Leah and I are in the better so oh well but it's funny to see that smile that Victoria has from hearing  
/hisnickname she might just tease himfor a little while

"because you are my cute little Sethi and nothing will change that the matter how old or the fact that you have your imprint will stop that bye baby see you all tomorrowand goodbye Victoria and Jane we will see you tomorrow night oh and I hope you'llbe  
/able to get along with Tanya, Irina and, Kate hopefully we won't have a problem because of what happened between The Volturi in the Denali solong ago."

"I hope so too." Then mama hung up

"well we are almost there let's get this over with so we can go home I miss my pixie and my beautiful girl so much" then we turned around and walked into the ruins of the Dragon sanctuary hopefully this will go fast because we all want to go home to be  
/with our family I just hope nothing bad happens but then again my name is Isabella Marie Swan what source that could happen.

* * *

hope you enjoysorry it Took so long but with my new job I have been really tired so I have been writing as much and I have another idea for a story and I'm trying to get this one finished before I start another one but it's kind a hard to focus

on this one while I thinking of the other one hope you enjoy


	6. Chapter 6

_**Alice pov**_

It strain Bella had call us this morning tell us they will be home early then she thought of course Seth and Leah was happy because the dinner mom planned for the would be back on but I got a fuzz vision I saw Leah and Seth in there wolf form standingin  
/front of Victoria and Jane who were in front of the whole family but they were ready for a fight, from what I could tell it was in a few hours but I did not see Bella I have to tell everyone.

 _ **Rosalie pov**_

Great Bella finally come home and now we are fighting someone we could have avoided this if she just come home yesterday like she was going to she better ok or I will kick her ass after she is better.

 _ **Two hours later**_

 _ **No one pov**_

The Cullen's stood out side the like in Alice vision then we heard run then Seth, Leah, Victoria and, Jane burst through the tree with no bella Seth and Leah panting heavily.

"We have not see another one but of course we run into on right as we are returning home" Jane complained

"Like Bella said it's just her luck, Bella was behind us right?" Victoria worried scanning the trees then a big forty foot dragon burst out of the trees Seth and Leah growled

The was big four leg, long tail, long neck and, two hug wings on it back then the dragon roared everybody flinch back then a second dragon land on top a the first this one tackling it to the ground.

This new dragon was a different kind it was a little smaller the wings were attached to its arms and side like a bat, it has a long neck, it had two horns and a long and a long mouth and nose, it had black scale skin, there was red around it eyes

then into a this smoke like line from it eye down to themiddle of her neck

Then it jumped off the first they circle then it lung tackling the first dragon in to the woods even with the Cullen's vampire site they could not eye see whatwas happening then Seth and Leah ran into the forest after them, Jane and Victoria could  
/not decide if to follow and help or stay out of harms way so not to distract them.

Both Victoria and Jane are Warriors,suddenly Sethroll out of forest he quickly got up and went back in then Leah come flying out but Jane caught her before she hit the house or another tree, Leah quickly gave a small lick to Jane got up and backtothe  
/fightFor little while all you heard was roars and growls and howls

Then both Seth and Leah came flying out again this time both Jane and Victoria had to caught them but this time Emmett helped Jane and Esme helped Victoria, this time Jane and Victoria went into the forest with Seth and Leah

Then a loud roar and what sounded baseballs bat breakingthen silence the Cullen's and Denali all they could hear was the heart beats and heavy breathing, Alice and Rosalie were scared that Bella got hurt they wanted to go in like Jane and Victoria  
did but they had decades of experience, Aliceand

/Rosalie have have not been around as long as them they have fought be for but it would be best this time to stay here

Seth and Janewalk out of the forest followed by Leah and Victoria dragging some guy out of the woods.

"Now we can see what the fuck is your problem with us" Leah said dropping him

"Leah language" Esme scolded lightly

"Hey why do I always get yelled at for swearing?butLeah just get reminded" Emmett whined

"Because she rarelyswears" Esme said

"Ya in front of you" Emmett complain Leah just stuck her tongue out at him

"Where is Bella" Alice said worried about her

"Right here mypixie" then Bella walk out of the woods in human form.

 _ **Alice pov**_

I turned she was final here after all this time she is so beautiful but I noticed her clothes were ripped and she was bleeding without a second thought Rose and I were at her side checking her cuts they were not bad most had already healed but the one  
/one her arm was not closed and it looks deep

"I'm ok you two no damage that won't heal Though I my have a scar from this one" she look at her arm she did not seem phased by it at all.

"How in the hell did all this start anyway? Alice can you get Carlisle doctor bag?" Rosalie ask me and Bella a question I disappeared into the house and back had the bag in hand

"It's a good thing there is to trained doctorsin the house" Bella just smiled at Rosalie for fuzzing over her Rosalie glared up at her

"Are you planning on doing this again?" Bella not phased by her glare lend down and kiss her

"Of course not but dragon fight sometimes when the meet" then Bella kissed me she started to pull away but t step forward she she could not break the kiss then I break the kiss

"I miss you" Bella gave me a one arm hug

"And I you my pixie and you to my beautiful girl" Rosalie was done bandaging Bella arm the she hug Rosalie in her other arm

"So do I but I will have to kick your ass for causing all thistrouble" Rosalie was not happy for having to patch Bella up first day back but she just hug her back, it funny before Rosalie and Bella were not close but you can see how much they love  
/one another

"I know beautiful girl I know, but aren't you happy to see me?"Bella raised a eyebrows head turned a little to the side

"Yes I'm happy to see you just not hurt" Rosalie had her head on Bella shoulder, she fears Bella doesn't love her like she love me they were never close I just final convinced her to try when a month later James show up at the clearing we play baseball  
/at before all that happened she was getting close to Bella and her siblings, Bella must have picked up on it.

"You know beautiful girl I love you just as much as I love Alice right?"Bella whisper to Rosalie just loud enough for just Rose and I to hear, Rose just tighten her grip on Bella now hiding her face in Bella hair which has gotten longer "

" I nevertold you both this but l was in love with you since I first saw you." If it was possible Rose got close to Bella, she love us forso long but we were with other she must have hide her feelings well for Jasper not to know.

"So now we find out why in the hell you attacked us." Jane was pissed

* * *

hope you like it if you see two words attached or / they were not there when I save it sorry


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own twilight**_

_**Two hours before the fight ended**_

 _ **Leah pov**_

"We ready to go home" Bella is so happy to be going home so I'm I, at lest we can just relax until the Volturi decide to come after us for Jane coming with us they were not to happy

"Hello there" Bella and turned it was some guy walking out of the ruins must be another dragon great

"Hi" was all Bella said she must have thought the same as me

"So you to are dragon I would guess?" He had this creepy smile 

"Not both" Bella did not want to talk to him anymore then needed

"Not very friendly are you?" He was only talking to Bella "but your a different type of dragon then I am." Bella stayed silent "well guess I should go explore the ruins bye." Then he walk away Bella said dragon meeting are not always so civil

We walk back to the car good thing we sent all are stuff home yesterday " just my luck we run into another one" Bella said,my Jane was all tense when we got back

"What's wrong babe?" I hug and kiss her

"A new sent I smelled pass by our car in heading the way you come from did you see any one yes another dragonshifter, he was polite but creepy" Jane hugged me back

"Now that not nice to say about someone you just meet" we turned to him Bella said dragon can be hard to detect in human form

"It not polite to eavesdrop on other conversations" Victoria growled

Bella stood in front of us "what do you want" he smiled then lung at Bella the both shifted we move just in time they landed on my car destroying it damn it

Bella and he roll around knocking tree down, Bella knocked him down then push sometreeson him, she changed back

"RUN" busting from the pile of tree he charged at her, she shifted and charged back we did what Bella said an ran, Seth and I shifted and all four of us ran I don't know how long we were running but we come out of the forest to see our whole family  
/on the front lawn but he was behind us Seth and I were panting hard

"We had not see one another one but of course we run into one on the way home" my Jane complained

"Like Bella said it just her luck, Bella was behind us right?" Victoria said as we scanned the trees she should had been behind us, then that asshole burst out of the forest then he roared cause everyone to flinch but before he did anything Bella

in dragon form land and tackled him

Bella jump off him circled around as he got up the tackle him into the forest, on instinct alone I rush after them Seth right behind me Jane didn't follow though our bond she is want fallow be she worried she would distract me so she just hang back  
/for now

Seth attack his leg but got kicked out of the woods but a few seconds late he was back Bella was attacking his head and neck I went for his back leg sinking my teeth into it he kicked his back leg over and over then I flow out of the woods Jane caught  
/me l lick her cheek and went back in

Seth an I keep attacking him he swung his tail make us go flying out of the forest I was caught by Jane and Emmett from what I saw Victoria and Esme caught Seth

Seth ran back in followed by Victoria, Jane and I ran back to Bella was on top of his back Seth and I attacked his back legs I hear a tree break then the guy roared in pain my Jane was using her power Seth and I back off I saw Victoria swing the tree  
/hitting him in the head knocking him out

He changed back to his human form, we saw Bella change back so Seth and I did to Victoria and I grab him and dragged his but

Seth and my Jane in front Out of the woods we dragged him to the lawn then we dropped him

"Now we can see what the fuck is his problem with us" I was tempted to kick him but I restrained myself

"Leah language" normally mommywould scold for bad language but I rarely swear around her so it more of a reminder the anything

"Hey why do I always get yelled at for swearing?but Leah justgets a reminded" Emmett whined

"Because Leah rarely swears" mommy said

"Ya in front of you" Emmett complained I felt smug about that I just stuck my tongue out at him

"Where is Bella?" Alice worried about Bella so am I she did not come out with us

"Right here my pixie" Bella walk out of the forest a little beat up but nothing that won't heal but Rose and Alice will fuzz over her

Alice went and got daddy's doctor bag to patch Bella up

"Lee-lee are you ok" daddy walk over to me his nickname for me he look me over

"I'm ok daddy nothing broken" he hugged me and Iwinced he pulled back "my ribs hurt a little bit must have been when I got hit by his tail" Jane was right be my side

"I would like to give you a check up now lee-lee just to make sure your ok, Seth are you you hurt anywhere?"

"My chest hurt I got hit with his tail like Leah did" Victoria gently rubbed Seth back

Ok let go check you two out,Edward, Jasper, Emmett keep an eye on your Guest" it was the first time that I have heard daddy sound so deadly about someone I guess you don't mess with his children they nodded he guided us to a new building in

the back yard it looked like a shed

Jane and Victoria followed mommy open the door it was like a mini hospital "we built this just in case you guys need" Seth and I were in awe.

* * *

Hope you like it sorry it took so long I had been writing this from my phone I don't know if it is coming / this to show up attaching twowords or add a causing a sentence to be have and put a space between them but it was not like

that when I saved it. O and I am writing another story dragon fall be out soon,sorry if this ishard to read enjoy


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own twilight**_

* * *

"It looks like you have some bruised ribs there not badthey will heal just take it easy for a week or so your accelerated healing will help a lot" Carlisle said "I will give you something for the pain"

"How did this start anyways" Esme ask turn off the X-ray machine

"Well we were leaving to come home and came across this guy going into the ruins we were leaving he seemed creepy to me but Bella was on guard the entire time only give short answer or not answering at all "Leah said "when we got to thecar he fallowed  
/us then he attacked"

Esme and Carlisle eyes turned black he attacked there children; they all walk out side to where he was still knocked out

"Where is Bella, Alice and, Rosalie?" Carlisle asked

"They went inside I think it is long past do that they marked her" Edward said

"Good thing the room are soundproof so we don't have to hear it" Kate said with a smile

"I'm going to go make Leah, Seth and, Bellasomething to eat and maybe calm down some"Esme said

"We will wait for them to come down stairs before we wake him up; Kate, Emmett, Jasper keep and eye on him; Leah Seth go get something to eat for now" Carlisle said he was trying to calm himself with Jasper help; Jasper was trying to help Esme

to

* * *

sorry for it being really short


End file.
